spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anchor Legs (episode)
Anchor Legs is an episode of Patrick Star (Nick Jr. Series). Plot Despite remembering what happened to his Anchor Arms, SpongeBob decides to order a spin off product called Anchor Legs and competes with Patrick in a Muscle Beach competition. Synopsis The episode begins with SpongeBob channel flipping, bored with nothing he finds interested on TV. Before he knows it however, he comes across a commercial talking about a new product called Anchor Legs. After the commercial is over, SpongeBob decides to order a pair, but soon recalls what happened to his pair of Anchor Arms. However, he quickly lets it roll like water off a duck's back, as the commercial said that "something incredible might happen" if he wears both Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs, so he immediately ordered both pairs after some thinking. Afterwards, SpongeBob rides his beach hut's pole upwards to the top floor where he gets his delivery. Then he goes outside wearing his new Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs to show everyone, though he quickly saw that everyone was unimpressed that SpongeBob is wearing fake muscles again, with Sandy reminding him what happened to his Anchor Arms, but SpongeBob tells her that she "should just let it roll like water off a duck's back", with Patrick asking SpongeBob what a duck is. Meanwhile, Squidward spies on SpongeBob, witnessing him as he wears his fake muscles, and Squidward brags on how his plan to embarrass SpongeBob is now underway, and that he will soon "get a taste of his own medicine once and for all". A montage of SpongeBob showing off and using his muscles is shown, with the people of Goo Lagoon beginning to like SpongeBob's new muscles, even if they are fake. Pretty soon, SpongeBob is asked by Larry to compete in the Muscle Beach Strong Man Competition, which SpongeBob accepts. After entering, however, he soon sees that Patrick decided to get his own pair of Anchor Arms, and is going to use them to "win the contest and rub it in SpongeBob's face", though SpongeBob taunts Patrick that he will never win, as the Anchor Arms will eventually burst when used in extreme activity. Soon the competition begins, and Patrick is still bragging about how he will win in the contest. The first round is seeing who can climb to the top of "Mount Lagoon" (which is really a tall rock climbing wall) first. SpongeBob starts, but Patrick attempts to win by climbing from the edge of the wall, but the coach tells him it's cheating and tells him to get down, though Patrick thinks it's a secret phrase that means "You're doing great, keep going!" So he keeps climbing, but the coach repeatedly tells him to get down, though Patrick continues, thinking the coach is chanting "Go Patrick!" And makes it to the top first, though the announcer scolds Patrick for cheating, so SpongeBob wins instead, to Patrick's anger, telling his friend that he will "win the contest and rub it in your face," and soon the next round of the competition (wrestling) begins, and the announcer explains that the first person to tackle their opponent and leave them tackled for 10 seconds will win the second round. SpongeBob manages to tackle Patrick, but Patrick manages to escape SpongeBob's tackle after 8 seconds, and almost tackles SpongeBob, but he soon tackles Patrick again, this time though he succeeds, and Patrick starts to grow furious. SpongeBob and Patrick soon get to take a break from the competition to get a chance to catch a breath, which Patrick then declares he decides to take drastic measures, and he inflates his Anchor Arms up to the highest level possible: Danger. The final round of the competition is to see who can survive the toughest round yet: who can throw an anchor at the longest length. SpongeBob goes first, much to Patrick's dismay, and he struggles to lift the anchor. SpongeBob soon finds that his Anchor Arms and Anchor Legs feel funny, but is too determined to win the competition to see what's happening. Soon, the fake muscles start expose SpongeBob's real muscles, making everyone, even Squidward, awestruck. SpongeBob uses his newfound strength to lift and throw the anchor at an incredibly long distance, making everyone cheer for SpongeBob as he succeeded to at least lift the anchor. However, everyone witnesses Patrick attempting to struggle with the anchor, and his Anchor Arms begin to first randomly blow parts of his body, and eventually explode and deflate, disqualifying him from the competition, making SpongeBob the winner. Pretty soon, SpongeBob decides to see what else his new muscles can do, and another montage plays showing SpongeBob using his real muscles, with everybody adoring him as they witness him and his glorious muscles. Eventually, SpongeBob decides to work at the new Goo Lagoon Gym, and decides to start by lifting weights, but he struggles to lift even one weight, and when he succeeded to, his muscles exploded, and he, along with Patrick, got sent to the hospital. Squidward came to see SpongeBob, and admitted to the latter that he made Anchor Legs to make everyone have a dislike towards SpongeBob, and that Squidward would've gotten away with his plan if it weren't for "The Squish." SpongeBob then asked Patrick what he did to get sent to the hospital, in which Patrick responded with "Remember what happened at the Muscle Beach contest?" Trivia *The episode's plot is not only a sequel to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "MuscleBob BuffPants," its plot is also similar. *The way the Anchor Arms blow parts of Patrick's body is also similar to the same episode. *This episode was released early on the Nick Jr. website and the Nick Jr. app on July 13, 2016. Category:Patrick Star Category:Episodes Category:2016